


Kiss It Off Me.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Happy Ending, SuperCorp, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: The first time that Kara met Lena in person was very out of the blue. She was walking pass L-Corp in the morning on her way to work when the peach color baseball cap flew right into her face.A Timeline into their forever and always, inspired by the song Kiss It Off Me - Cigarettes after Sex.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 295





	Kiss It Off Me.

The sound of the thunder roaring from the distance as the rain hit their window in a rhythm that soothes them; sending them back to the afternoon nap that they decide to take. Clothes were scattered haphazardly all over the wooden floor of their apartment, record of Kara's favorite band playing softly in the background and the slender fingers of Lena Luthor is crawling up her back slowly. Wind blow through the window that Kara left open and when she take a deep breath, a smile creep up on her face as she smell the rain mixed with soft, floral perfume that scream Lena to her. Kara could see the corner of Lena's mouth curve up into a slow, lazy smile before she lean in and kiss her shoulder.

Kara stretch her tired muscle and roll on her back before she reach for Lena, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and pull her closer, planting her own kiss on Lena's forehead. Lena's fingers runs down the valley between her chest, the scars on her rib cage and travel lower pass the sheet that wrapped around Kara's waist. Lena grin devilishly at Kara as she work her fingers down low, pass the sheet that wrapped loosely around Kara's waist and run her fingers over her clit, slowly and painfully. Her lips planting sweet kiss on Kara's bicep as she press her bare body to her side. Kara lost her train of thoughts, her senses focus on Lena and the rain outside. Everything quiet down as Lena drag her hand up and hovering over her, straddling her and Kara quickly place her hands on Lena's waist. Lena slowing grind against her, hands sliding up Kara's chest; her eyes stare at every inch of Kara like she wanted to remember this moment. Kara lace their fingers together as she smile, watching Lena grinding against her slowly and lazily. Lena slowly kiss Kara's left hand, running her tongue over each knuckle before resting her lips on the platinum band with diamond lining on the ring finger. She linger there for a while before guiding the hand between her legs and immediately, Kara slip two fingers inside easily and let Lena take it from there. She watch as Lena's back arch, low groan and whimper escape her lips, her action grown frantic and finally she almost collapse on to Kara who's watching her with dark eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers" Kara whisper, her eyes take in all of Lena, her eyes rest on Lena's left hand where the shiny pale pink rock rest on her ring finger and the wedding bracelet on her wrist, glistening against the sunlight. The band of the ring cold against her warm chest, she will never get use to see that. She will never get use to wake up and knowing that Lena Luthor is forever hers. She sit up with Lena still straddling her, both of her arms wrap around Lena's waist before planting sweet and soft kiss on to Lena's chest.

"Good morning to you too, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers" Lena said as she lean down to press a soft, lazy kiss on Kara's lips.

If someone told her a few years ago that Lena Luthor would become her wife, she would probably laugh it off. She still remember the first time she met Lena like it was yesterday. Kara first saw her on the news when she was a witness for her brother's trail. Kara was standing at the DEO headquarter with Alex and Winn next to her, the conversation that Alex was having with Winn drawn out as soon as Kara laid eyes on those piercing green ones. Her face still, cold and emotionless. Her eyes focus ahead trying not to stare into any camera that was waiting for her at the entrance of L-Corp. She looks ready for battle, ready to meet anything that have been thrown her way and the fight for what's right. Kara was drawn to her, there's something in Lena's eyes that makes Kara want to know her; the real Lena Luthor, not the one that other portray her to be under Luthor's name.

The first time that Kara met Lena in person was very out of the blue. She was walking pass L-Corp in the morning on her way to work when the peach color baseball cap flew right into her face. She almost tripped on her feet and dropped her coffee in process of trying to get the cap out of her sight.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" A voice said in front of Kara and she knew she heard that voice somewhere before. A hand touches hers and when Kara lower the hat in her hand, Lena Luthor was standing in front of her; biting her lips like she's trying to hold back her laughter. She even look prettier up close; piercing green eyes, crimson lips and pale skin that's contrast with her jet black hair. Kara words were lost, she open and close her mouth a few times while Lena held her glance like she's trying to study Kara and catalogue every details about the woman who's standing in front of her.

"It's…It's okay" Kara stutter, she could already felt heat creeping up her neck. The longer Lena stare at her, the more her face turn red. Lena look down at her feet and suddenly noticed a coffee cup between them and gasped.

"Shit, I made you drop your coffee" Lena cursed before looking back up at Kara, who looked like she's having a hard time trying to remember how to breathe. "Come on, I'm actually on my way to get my own coffee. Let me buy you a new one" Before Kara could refuse, Lena was already dragging her by the hand toward the other side of the road.

They ended up in a small hole-in-the wall café, Lena already have her peach baseball cap back on and pull low over her face but her green eyes are still distinct.

"I came here a lot because no one actually recognize who I am, even after what happened" Lena said as a matter of fact. Her eyes seem faraway, like she's staring pass Kara into the buzzing street behind them.

"It's weird that you are out to get your own coffee, not sending your assistant for it" Kara said as she take a sip of her own Latte. Lena's green eyes focus back on her with a small smile on her face.

"I like to do the little things myself. Let's say it gives me the sense of normalcy, Kara" Lena let her name roll off her lips like she has been saying Kara's name for years when she just learned her name ten minutes ago when Kara ordered her coffee. Kara definitely likes the sound of that.

"You are not how I pictured you to be, Lena Luthor" Kara said as she smile in to the rim of her coffee cup, eyeing the other woman from the other side of the table. "I definitely won't guess that you have a peach baseball cap"

"Well, it takes one to get to know one" Lena smile. They stayed and talk for a little while longer until Kara said she really had to go, before she slip away into the crowd of people in front of L-Corp, Lena asked where Kara works as she walk backward into her company. Kara thought it's a strange question to ask someone but didn't dwell on it too much.

Couple days later, there's a bouquet of yellow rose on her table with a 10-digits number written on a card and a cursive handwriting.

_**Call me, Xo - LL.** _

It didn't take long for Kara to figure out who's LL and Kara spend the rest of the day in extremely good mood, even James and Winn was confused.

\----------------------

The first time that she kissed Lena was a little unexpected but a good surprise. It was the game night and it was rowdy; Kara was shouting something at Brainy when he tried to argue with her. She settle herself on the floor and between Lena's leg. Its has been almost a year since their first encounter in front of L-Corp; Lena has been saved by both Supergirl and Kara but she never knew both of them are the same. Kara struggle with hiding her secret from Lena but so far, it hasn't been a problem. As Kara lost the first round of shouting with Brainy, Winn starting to pickup the fight for her as Alex cheering up in the background. Kara sink into the couch behind her and within a heartbeat, a warm hand rest on her shoulder; long fingers caress the skin that expose from the collar of her shirt, when she look up at Lena, her green eyes are focus on her like she's trying to read Kara's expression. There's a silent understanding between them, a corner of Lena's lip tuck up into a smirk while Kara tries to hide the blush that creeping up her neck.

As the party die down later that night, people starting to make their way toward the front door and Kara sent everyone off with a hug. Lena was still sitting at the couch, nursing the glass of wine in her hand. Lena tend to stay over late if she didn't have to go to L-Corp early in the morning. Kara make her way back toward Lena quietly and sit down next to her, her arm immediately wrap around the back of the couch where Lena is sitting.

"Are you staying tonight?" Kara said quietly, leaning closer to Lena as she drain the last bit of wine in her glass.

"Do you want me to?" Lena said, her voice is low and husky. She place her wine glass down on the coffee table and stare at Kara's blue eyes, taunting her. Her lower lips caught between her lips and she slowly release it, causing Kara to look away from her green eyes to her soft, wine stain lips.

"I want you to but I'm not forcing you" Kara whisper quietly, eyes focus on Lena's. She shift on the couch and move closer to the other woman. Slender fingers starting to draw circular lines on Lena's shoulder and Kara could hear Lena hold her breath.

"I want to stay" Lena said breathlessly as she place her hand on Kara's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked. Lena could feel her shift closer, slender fingers trace the line of her shoulder. Instead of answering Kara's question, Lena lean in and capture her lips. Kara was tense at first but then she started to relax into Lena’s touch. Hand on her forearm, another running through her blonde hair. Lena’s lips are as soft as she imagine it would be and Lena smell amazing; wine mix with her perfume. Kara felt light headed, her vision blurred and all her senses focus on the way but then she started to relax into Lena’s touch. Hand on her forearm, another running through her blonde hair. Lena’s lips are as soft as she imagine it would be and Lena smell amazing; wine mix with her perfume. Kara felt light headed, her breath caught and all she knows is that she doesn't want to stop. She wanted Lena to stay. Lena let go after sometimes, slowly retrieve to her place on the couch and watch Kara carefully; those emerald eyes glistening with the low lights of Kara's apartment and it is full of questions, doubts and insecurities. All Kara wanted to do is kiss all of those things away, that's when she gather all of her strength and bravery that Supergirl possessed just to pull Lena back into her arms and kiss her with all the love that she had to offer.

Kara wakes up in the morning with Lena curling up close to her. Their legs intertwine and Kara's arms wrapped tightly around Lena waist, she couldn't help but smile. When Lena stir, Kara just press a soft kiss on her shoulder blade, just above where the collar of her sweater slip off. Lena murmured something that Kara couldn't make out, even with her super hearing, but Kara finds that adorable anyway. 

Next thing Kara knew, kissing Lena Luthor has become her favourite thing to do and Lena also love it as well. At first it started with shy smile and soft kiss on the cheek, way too close to the lips. Kara would make sure that she greet Lena with one whenever they see each other and Lena mood would light up more with just a soft peck on her cheek. When no one else is around them, when they are engulf with the privacy and quietness of Lena's apartment; Kara would place softest of kiss on Lena's lips, linger long enough to memorize how soft Lena's lips feel and how her breath hitch when Kara draw out. Her hands always find its place at the back of Kara's neck while her finger toy with the soft hair. Goodnight kisses were the best, whenever Kara gets the luxury of spending their evening at Lena's place. Lena, without fail, would be the one who start kissing Kara first. Hands fits into the collar of her shirt, pulling her closer and closer like she wanted to feel every inch of Kara's on her. Lips part and tongue begging for permission, for Kara to allow her to take this further and indulge her. Also without fail, Kara can never said no to Lena. The goodnight kiss always leave her panting, swollen lips and wanting more. More of Lena's touch, more of her lips, more of those little noise that Lena always made when Kara slip her hand under Lena's blouse; running her fingers under her bras just to hear those soft moan that Kara obsess with. Goodnight kisses that always lead to lips exploring skin, new territory that allow them to learn more about each other needs. Goodnight kisses that leads to Kara loving Lena in the way that no one can; with her hands on Lena's body, lips kissing exposing skin, drawing out all the desire in Lena's mind and the sound of them crashing together.

The best kiss, well, its probably the one where Lena kisses her as Supergirl. Lena has her doubts, Kara always knew that, it might have to do with the fact that Lena surprise her at her apartment once and Kara forgot to hide her red boots. Lena definitely saw them but chose not to say anything about it. The second time that Lena walks into Kara's apartment, she was covered head to toe in soot and just landed inside her apartment when Lena threw the door open. The two women stood their ground, stare at each other. Lena was the first one to move, she slowly make her way toward the kitchen counter and place the boxes of takeout down. Kara always find it hard to read her when she has her CEO face on and it's making her nervous. So she threw her hands up in surrender before pouting.

"Lena" Kara said softly, like she's trying to calm Lena down a bit. "I can explain"

"Well, you have a lot of explanation to do, Miss Danvers" Lena said with a steady voice as she start removing her coat and hang it on one of the chair. "But first, do you need help getting out of that suit?" Lena said with a smirk and Kara felt like someone left a mountain out of her chest.

It was the day that one of the reptile alien escaped DEO prison along with three other aliens. Supergirl handled the other three minor aliens with grace, single handedly knocking them down in their path with her ice breath but the reptile one is a bit tricky. Really tricky when it can camouflage itself with the environment around them. So its inevitable that Kara would get hurt, knock down and thrown into trees; she thought she might die. Yeah, she definitely going to die. Her power almost blown out but the use of heat vision as her last resort help her and the reptile just stop. She was already on ground, fried reptile laying next to her. She can hear Alex screaming her name through the comm, her vision blur.

If she was to die now, she won't regret a thing.

At least she met Lena Luthor, she gets to know her in the way that she always wanted to. She gets to love her like she deserved to be love.

Dream fulfilled.

What a way to go out right?

Knowing that she might die but she was loved. As her eyes fluttered shut, she thought of Lena in her apartment; smiling at her, sunlight casting through the window. She could feel a smile on her face as her eyes fell shut.

When she woke up again, Kara doesn't know how long she has been out. Low glow of yellow hue surround her body giving out the warm fuzzy feeling. She's alive, recovering in the Med Bay. She could hear Alex saying something, calling her name. Then suddenly she heart a familiar heart beats and a rapid clicking of heels echoing the hallway. She could hear Winn shouting something, its like chaos outside the Med Bay and suddenly the door flew open, the heart beats getting louder as the person approach Kara.

Yeah, Lena Luthor just broke into the DEO and every agents were flooding into the Med Bay.

Her sight is too blurry to see properly but she knows that with Lena here, she's definitely fucked because look furious even with her blurred sight she can still feel Lena's anger. Well, maybe dying now doesn't sound so bad right now.

"Lena, stop! How did you get in here?" Alex shout as she run in to the Med Bay after Lena. 

"I'm here for my girlfriend" Lena said, sounded like she had been running or fast walking as she likes to put it. Kara could never understand how she fast walk in those Louboutin heels. Kara could barely keep up without her super speed, when she's trying to walk like a human being. When Lena mentioned the word _girlfriend,_ Alex looked like she about to goes into cardiac arrest and Kara seriously consider the fact that dying might actually be a really really good idea.

"Your girlfriend...wait, back the fuck up, you know Kara is Supergirl?" Alex puzzled "And how did you bypass DEO security system anyway?"

"I'm not fool by glasses and ponytails. Beside, your sister isn't so subtle when she keep leaving her cape and her boots laying around her apartment when I went over" Lena said. She sound furious, oh fuck, Kara might as well just pass out or die right now. "Also, you need to upgrade your security system. It only took me just an hour to by pass it"

"Okay. Everyone out, Lena Luthor is clear" Alex command "Kara, we need to talk after you recover and Lena, you need to sign some papers before you leave" Alex said before leaving the room. Kara could hear Lena steady heart beat next to her, her slender fingers lace with Kara's hand that lay flat on the bed. Her thumb stroke the back of Kara's hand softly, she could hear Lena sniff softly like she's trying not to break down seeing Kara in this stage. All banged up, power blown out and too tired to move.

"Hi" is all Kara could manage.

"Shh, its okay baby. I'm here" Lena whisper, knowing that Kara could hear her.

"Sorry I didn’t call to let you know that I'll be late for our dinner" Kara said and gather all the strength that she had left to keep her eyes open.

"We can do dinner another day, Darling" Lena said softly, reaching up to brush the damp hair out of Kara's forehead. "For now, I want you to rest"

"Stay" Kara whisper as she let out a long sigh. "Please?"

"I won't go anywhere" Lena said with a smile, single tear drop running down her cheek. "I won't want to be anywhere else"

She woke up a few hours later, feeling the blood in her veins pumped and her powering flowing through it. She look around the room and find Lena sleeping in a chair next to her. She flop down on Kara's bed, her head rest on her arm and her hand clutch into Kara's. She give Lena a little squeeze just to wake her up, the other woman jerk up immediately and those emerald eyes stared into Kara's blue ones. All she could manage was a soft smile before Lena thrown herself at Kara, arms wrapped tight around Kara's neck and their lips connected. It was full of yearning, love and other things that Kara couldn't quiet put her words on. Lena's hands gripped tight to the fabric of Kara's shirt and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena waist, pulling her out of the chair into her lap. It was different from other kisses that Kara received from Lena, this one filled with love and desire. It's a full blown kiss, open mouth and needy. Truly a kiss that top all other kisses. When Lena pull away, Kara was already out of breath; panting and looking confuse at Lena. Suddenly Lena bat her arm and she look furious again.

"Ow! I'm still in recovery!"

"Don't you dare pull this kind of stunt on me again. Do you know how hard it is to run in these heels and Alex is probably going to have my head for knowing your not-so-secret and breaking into the DEO. If anything happen its all your fault" Lena said her eyes filling with tears. Then she pull Kara back into a hug, which Kara accept; arms wrapped around Lena just to keep her as close as she possibly could. Suddenly, Lena move her face closer to Kara's ear, whispered those words into her ears. Quietly and softly, like its their secret, something that she want Kara and Kara alone to cherish.

"Kara Danvers, I love you" Lena said

That kiss has become Kara's favourite, not just because she can now be honest with Lena about who she is, but because it's also the first time that Lena said those word to her. Not as a friend, but as a lover. A partner, someone that Lena wanted to share her love with.

Kara whispered those words back without any hesitation.

\----------------------

Kara finds herself in Lena's apartment more often than she would like to admit, Lena has silently handed her the keycard one day and cleared out part of her closet so that Kara would have space to keep her belongings. There are extra laptop and phone chargers in the drawer of the bedside table on the left, Kara always sleep on the left; closer to the balcony door so that she could have a fast exit when there's a Super emergency. Kara's junk food are stuff into Lena's cupboard and she always come home to find a box of potstickers on Lena's kitchen table, waiting for her to consume it. 

Kara doesn't admitted that she semi moved in with Lena Luthor. Even though she haven't been back to her apartment in months since the incident at the DEO where Lena broke in just to scream at her. Alex still gives both of them shit about it.

"You and your girlfriend are trouble makers" Alex said one day when Lena stop by to help Winn upgrade the security system but Kara pull her into one of the closet and make out instead.

It goes without speaking that they are in a relationship, Kara didn't have to ask Lena but she introduced Kara as her girlfriend to some of her investors. Kara does the same; arms wrapped around each other and stolen kisses that makes Alex gagged, Winn complaining that he can't stand this and Nia losing her mind. Lena likes to spoil Kara with things, buy her new clothes and take her on a nice short holiday. Kara doesn't oppose but she likes to do little things for Lena in return such as prepping her morning tea, always stock her fridge up with he favourite food and remember all the tiny details about Lena that she doesn't tell anybody else.

Most of the things in their relationship goes without speaking and neither of them mind.

Tonight is just like any other night where Kara finds herself landing on Lena balcony after putting out a fire and chase down one of the unregistered alien on fifth street. When she open the balcony door, she thought the she was going to have a heart attack when she finds Lena laying face down on their bed; so still that it puts Kara on high alert and thought that someone has attack her girlfriend. There is a relief when she hears a familiar heart beats coming from the bed, a soft breath and then a dramatic sigh. Kara walks toward the bed and kneel down next to her girlfriend.

"Babe, are you okay?" Kara said as she gives Lena a little shake. Lena jerk up to find Kara smiling at her in her super suit. Lena looks dishevelled; a strain of hair falling out of her bun, her mascara is a bit runny and her signature red lips has gone pale. She gives Kara a small smile when she sees her before buried her face back into her pillow and groan.

"It's been a _very_ long day" Lena murmured into her pillow, stir a bit as if she's trying to get in to a comfortable position. Blue eyes stared into hers like she's trying to make sense of what Lena wanted. An idle fingers running up through Lena's arm, barely touching but also there. The softest of touch; something that Lena realized a while back that she doesn't want to live without.

"You would tell me if something is wrong right?" Kara said as her finger slowly make its way up her arm to her shoulder, her jaw and stop at her lower lips. Where Lena press a soft kiss on the pad of her finger.

"Of course" Lena pause to give Kara a smile "It's better now that you're home" she said before suddenly push herself up, almost crashed into Kara "I just remember something that I need to talk to you about"

"What is it?" Kara said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Since you are here so often. Do you want to move in with me" Lena said with a shy smile on her face.

"Yes, Lena, I would love to" Kara smile and it feels like they are moving up the world a little.

\----------------------

When Kara decide that its time to get on her knees, Lena thought she was dreaming. They had been dating for almost two years now at this point and it was never easy with Kara being Supergirl and Lena managing L-Corp but they always come home to each other. She had knew for a while that Kara is going to purpose but she doesn't know when. Alex and Sam has been hinting while Jack said he saw Kara checking out fine jewelries at the shopping district. Kara has been subtle, when Lena asked about it, all she did was smile. Lena tries not to go through their apartment to find the ring because obviously that would ruin the surprise.

Then one day, Kara suggested that they should go away, somewhere that they would be alone. Lena had came home to see Kara standing in the hallway with their bags packed and Kara already wearing forest green turtle neck, jeans and one of Lena's coat. Kara said that she already booked the hotel and already asked Jess to prepare L-Corp jet because she knows how much Lena hates flying commercial. Kara basically pushing Lena out the door and told her that everything has been handle and Jess is more than capable to handle any businessmen or paperwork while Lena are gone for a week.

"What about Supergirl duty?" Lena said as they got into the car.

"Nia and J'onn will be fine" Kara just waved it off.

They ended up in Paris, at the same hotel and in the same room that Lena booked the first time both of them went away together. Lena still remember the first time that they came here together; they barely left the room, clothes were scattered on the floor and Kara's lips were everywhere. Exploring all the sensitive skins and the various sounds that Lena made when she twist and curl her fingers in the right way. They spend their mornings on the private balcony, in bathrobes and watch the city buzzing below them. It was the first time that Lena truly had Kara to her own. No need to rush, no phone calls and no need for kiss goodbye that Lena have no idea if it would be the last time. Lena treasure those moments always.

When they arrived, it was already late afternoon and the sun hang low over Paris skyline. So they decide to spend the rest of the time they have on a walk through the city. Hands linked and smiles on their faces.

"I love it when your phone doesn't ring every 5 minutes" Lena sigh as she lean against Kara. They have sit down on the bench under the tree over looking the river so Kara could eat her crepe.

"Me too. Apparently, Paris does not need saving. Unless there's a crisis of course" Kara jokes as she wipe her fingers. Lena has notice that through out their walk, Kara keep touching her coat pocket like she wanted to make sure if something is there. Lena know what it is, there has been too many hints in the pass couple of months and the waiting is getting a bit frustrating. Suddenly, Kara reach into her coat pocket and turn toward Lena.

"Lena…" Kara said her name, her voice is shaky as Lena quirk her eyebrows; patiently waiting for what Kara has to say, well, she has been waiting for two months. A few more minutes won't hurt her.

"Yes?" Lena coax as Kara took a deep breath before getting down on one knee, pull out the square red box before popping it open to reveal an engagement ring with respectable pale pink diamond in the middle and tiny diamonds lining along the band. Now it's Lena's turn to catch her breath. A ring, yes, that was expected but she didn't expect Kara to get one like this. There's also a matching bracelet inside the box as well, a Kryptonian custom as Lena recall, another surprise that Lena didn’t expect from Kara.

"Lena Luthor, ever since I fell on to this earth, I have been looking for the purpose to call it home and to have somewhere that I belong. Becoming Supergirl gives me purpose but I still feel out of place, yearning for somewhere that make me feel safe and where I could just be Kara Zor-el. When I met you a few years ago, when you ran into me with your peach baseball cap, I thought I saw an angel and I actually did. Lena, you gave me security, sense of belonging and you love me unconditionally for who I am and for the burden that comes with me. Everyday I wake up and come home to you was like a dream come true. I want to spend the rest of my days coming back to you because, Lena, you are my home. My safe space, my whole life. Will you marry me?" Kara said as she pull the ring out of the box. Lena didn't realize that she has been crying, all she could do was nodded.

"Yes" She whispered quietly as she place both of her hands on Kara's cheeks pulling her in to a deep kiss. "Yes, a thousand times"

Well, that's how their happily ever after start.


End file.
